In Brenda's arms
by Stacey Cabot
Summary: This is the follow-up for "I'll fix this." Brenda talked to Will. Sharon still struggles with the aftermath of her hostage. Does our Ladys get over it? A BIG THANKS to Mosaicburst for Beta! Thank yew so much :)
1. Chapter 1

Brenda walked through the corridor that led to Will Pope's office  
She had to talk to him because of the "Sharon incident".  
He had told her that Captain Sharon Raydor was sick and tired of her and the whole chief investigation crap. Because of that lie they'd fought and after that Sharon had gotten into a hostage situation that had nearly cost her life.  
He'd screwed up. Big time..  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me, Will. May I come in?"  
Brenda entered the office and closed the door behind her. He looked up at her.  
"Oh hi, Brenda. What can I do for you?"  
"What can you do for me? First of all: Shut. The. **. Up.  
And second. Never speak about Sharon Raydor ever again."  
"What do you mean Brenda?"  
"You know what I mean Will. How could you? You knew that Sharon and I were friends. How could you tell me such crap about her? Why'd you lie to me?" Brenda asked more calmly this time.  
"Brenda.. I never intended to hurt you with that but in my opinion this thing between the two of you should stop right now"  
"Which thing do you mean?"  
"You two spend too much time together. You treat her… as an equal…"  
With that Brenda got even angrier.  
"WE ARE EQUAL WILL POPE! She's a good Officer, you know? She's not our enemy! I thought more of you than that. I shouldn't have to say that to you ."  
"What do you want me to tell you, Brenda? That I hate her? Yes I do, I really do hate her. That's not a crime. She is a big pain in the **-"  
"For you, Will. She's a big pain in the ** for you. You don't see it, do you? Everyone around Major Crimes has grown to like her. I like her. I more than like her. Will… I love her."  
Assistant Chief Pope fell silent. "You what…?!"  
"Yes Will. For almost three years. After that Hostage thing in FID.. we started a relationship."  
"Oh no Brenda, you can't do this!"  
"Are you insane?!  
Will, we had an affair.  
It's been over for more than seven years. Get over it."  
"But why her?"  
"Why not, Will? This conversation is so over. You never talk about her or talk to her without my permission again, is that clear to you? And I will do this report."  
Brenda left the office, self-satisfied that she had broken Will Pope.  
"Honey I'm home!" Brenda shouted. She took of her shoes and threw her purse in the corner next to the door.  
"Hey there, beautiful" Sharon came down the stairs and smiled at Brenda. How had she gotten so lucky? After that… thing… in FID she'd confessed her feelings to Brenda and had been surprised when those feelings had been reciprocated.  
"What's for dinner?" Brenda asked sheepishly.  
"I made pasta. How was your day?"  
"Good. I yelled at Pope."  
"You WHAT?! Why?!"  
"Because of the things he said about you. He will never talk about you or with you without my permission ever again. And I have to report a little thing he said about you, not a big thing, nothing you should worry about, your colleagues can handle this…"  
"Brenda, what have you done?"  
" I defended you. Like you always defend me."  
Sharon smiled warmly at Brenda. No one had ever done anything like that for her.  
"You know, Brenda, I really, really love you, don't you?"  
"I know, honey. I love you too. So what's for dinner again? I'm starvin"  
"Honey, honey. Come on, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up. I'm here." Brenda shook Sharon lightly.  
After the hostage situation in FID Sharon had recovered quickly, but she was still plagued by bad dreams. It was hard for both of them, but it nearly broke Brenda's heart to wake up every night to soothe her girlfriend after a horrible nightmare.  
"Oh god, Brenda" Sharon woke up and fell into Brenda's arms who started rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear.  
"I dreamt I lost you. Pope was there and he.. he… he threatened you with a knife… and I just stood there…  
I couldn't do anything… I… I… I just stood there…and then… then he…" Sharon started to sob hard.  
"Shhh honey… It was only a nightmare. I'm here. No one can hurt or harm you again, okay? I'll be by your side. Forever."  
"I know Brenda. I love you."  
"I love you too. So now let's try to get some more sleep."  
"Hold me?"  
"Of course. Forever and always."  
She really wanted this to be forever.  
Brenda held her tight against her own body. Since they'd been together, Sharon always wanted to be in Brenda's arms at night with her head against her chest listening to her heartbeat. "It calms me down at night to know that you're alive." She once told her.  
And with every night Brenda's heart broke a little more.

2.

The next morning Brenda awoke to an empty bed. Panic hit her. She jumped out of bed and ran through the house, screaming down the hallways, "Sharon? Sharon"!  
When she arrived at the living room she saw her; and it broke her heart. Sharon was laid out on the floor, curled into a ball, her face red and puffy from crying.  
"Sharon, honey, wake up, what are you doing there on the floor?" Brenda asked her softly and took her in her arms.  
"I was wide awake so I came down here and then it hit me again. Brenda I'm so tired of this mess. I want it to be over." Sharon said through tears.  
"Honey, it will always be with you, but it gets better one day at a time. You have to except it and go on with it. Now it's a part of you and you can't change your past, you only can change your future. Don't let this ruin your future… your future with me."  
Sharon smiled for the first time since all this mess had begun. Her future was with Brenda. That was something she was thrilled about. She really loved this woman from the bottom of her heart; but was it all too good to be true? She had the woman she loved for more than 3 years at her side and she'd never leave her again. Or would she? What if she never got over this nightmare and Brenda couldn't handle it? Panic hit her.  
"You are not going to leave, would you Brenda?"  
"Honey, what are you talking about? I would never leave you, why should I?"  
"What if I never get over it? What if you can't handle it anymore, what if"-  
"Sharon Raydor! Stop it! I'll never leave you, you hear me? I'm been in love with you for almost 3 years and now you're finally mine, I would never leave you! You hear me! I can't believe your suggesting that I would leave you!"  
Brenda took her into her arms and held her tight. Then one tear slipped down Brenda's face and she whispered: "I'll never leave you. I love you so much, Sharon Raydor. Never ever say it again. It hurts me that you think that I would leave you because you're dealin with what that bastard did to you. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy stood at the entrance of the house. He'd wanted desperately to come visit Sharon before, but he'd thought that she should have some time to recover; but after she didn't come to work he just had to see her.  
He rang the doorbell and waited.  
"Who is it?" Sharon asked without opening the door. She was too afraid.  
"Sharon, it's me, Andy Flynn. I wanted to visit you"  
Sharon slowly opened the door and peered out at him. He thought she looked a mess; her face was bare from make-up, her hair was really messy and she looked exhausted. His heart broke.  
"Come in, Andy."

They sat on the couch in silence. He was so distracted by the sight of his Captain. This wasn't the Sharon Raydor he knew anymore.  
"Is everything okay? Honestly?" He asked softly.  
"Honestly? No Andy, nothing's okay."  
They'd been friends for a long time and Sharon felt safe with him. She could tell him anything that bothered her. She felt so relieved to have him there and so she told him everything; about her nightmares, about the fear that she would loose Brenda and all about being held hostage that day.  
"You need help" He just said.  
"No I don't. I have Brenda and I have you. Everything will be fine. One day at a time."  
"No it won't and you know it. You have to talk to someone who can see this all objectively. Please, Sharon, do it for me, for Brenda and for your own sake."  
"I'll think about it." She answered simply.

After Andy left she did think , long and hard. Should she go?

Brenda was stuck at the office. It was already late and she wanted so desperately just to go home. She felt so guilty about leaving Sharon alone. Grabbing her things she abandoned her paperwork. She needed to get home.  
Yet it was weird to call it home. She never thought that she would ever call a house a home. After separating from Fritz everything had been a mess. She'd left because of Sharon, that much was obvious; but she'd never thought that the other woman felt the same for her. But Sharon does and Brenda is beyond happiness.  
She loves this woman. She really loves her.  
Brenda arrived home. Before turning the key she always called out that it was her, so Sharon wouldn't be afraid.  
She entered the house, kicked of her heels and threw her purse in a corner. She saw Sharon standing in front of her with a small smile.  
"I'm so glad you're home, Brenda" and nearly ran into her arms. Brenda hugged her tightly like the world depended on it. "How are you?" She whispered into Sharon's ear. "Better now" she answered simply. Brenda placed a kiss on Sharon's neck and released her from the embrace.

Several hours later they sat on the couch. Sharon lay in Brenda's lap and Brenda stroked her hair. Then Brenda spoke: "I talked to Andy today after he visited you"  
"Yes. It was great to see him again."  
"He told me that he thinks you need some help. What do you think about that, honey?"  
Sharon didn't answer at first. Some time passed before she whispered through tears "I guess he's right."  
"I agree. Sharon, look at me. You're not weak; you know that, don't you?"  
She nodded. She wanted this so desperately to be over. She wanted to enjoy her life with Brenda.  
"I love you" She whispered.  
Brenda pulled her up into her arms so that Sharon was sat on her lap. She hugged her tightly and said: "I love you, too. I'm so happy to have you in my life. Never leave me Sharon. I couldn't handle it. You're everything to me. We'll get over this. Together. Together for the rest of our lives, if you want to."


End file.
